The Phoenix and the Dragon
by NightChild16
Summary: The Queen of Rheged is dead. Her sole heir, not yet of age has been forced to flee from her step-father and seek the aid of Camelot, but when Uther soon learns Rúnya is a possessor of magic, what began as a quest for aid now turns into a mission to merely survive with the aid of the Lady Morgana and the sorcerer Merlin, the only two in Camelot who understand such persecution.
1. Prelude to the Fire

At the end of the world there stood a ruin. Vines of ivy with delicate green and yellow leaves had snaked and woven their way along the outer walls, the roots now holding fast in to the very mortar of the crumbling grey-brown stones that held the foundation in place. A top the ramparts, that had once served as an invaluable vantage point, overlooking both the see past the crags below and the land beyond, moss had spread across the ledges and the once lustrous Byzantium purple and silver banner hung limp off the battlements, thread threatening to split and spill apart with the next strong gust from over the sea. With winter steadily encroaching upon the land the surrounding hillsides of grown barren, anything green now turned a pale brown and brittle to the touch.

Inside the damage was only minimally improved. The small crops of weeds that had squeezed their way the cracks and corners on the halls were all that remained after the rest had been eradicated by fire, black scorch marks on the stone floors a testament to the power of the blaze. The tapestries that had been woven from cloth of gold and other precious materials that had once served to warm the halls could have covered the blackened patches on the walls, but they too were absent. The air had grown as silent and chilled as a tomb. Yet still, somewhere deep in the heart of the castle someone lit a fire.

Rúnya retracted her left hand, watching as a blue-green flame sprung from her first three fingers. The small round moonstone pendent emitted a soft glow as the familiar rush of power surged through Rúnya and causing her limbs to shudder. After lighting the other three braziers Rúnya leaned over the windowsill. It was night and so she could not see the small garrison of men marching in file from time to time, but she could hear the scraping of their boots against the stone ground of the courtyard below with each pass. What Rúnya had she knew was enough to protect her small holdfast, but her numbers were a mere drop in a lake compared to the force the king would have mustered by now. The rest of her mother's forces had scattered to the four corners of Albion.

She reached over and grazed her fingertips across the coarse grey material of her wool cloak. That and the fire should have been barely enough to keep her warm: the room had no roof and a bitter wind was sweeping in from the east. But Rúnya never had to worry about being cold. She pulled her cloak in a bit tighter just for the comfort of it. Yes, she most certainly would have preferred to be indoors, but this was the best view she had of the nighttime sky. She extended a thin pale arm and with her index finger began tracing the intricate patterns connecting the constellations set back in the bluish-purple canvas.

_"__Morgana Le Fay__ æledfýr __ácéoce __swefn, __áscian!" _

Her eyes flashed gold, a striking difference to their normal blue-green tint. Deep in the pit of her stomach her body released another shudder, like breath too close to the flickering flame of a candle wick.

"My Lady?"

Rúnya looked up to see Sir Kennard, leader of her personal guard standing at attention in the threshold. He was a tall man, taller than most she had seen even among the soldiers, looking all the more imposing in his chainmail and dark crimson leather armor. His hair was thick, but peppered white and brown to hint at his age. His face was hard, lined from years of battle serving in the former queen's vanguard.

"It is done." Rúnya stood and brushed the dirt from the hem of her cloak. She lifted the soft hood up and over so that it completely covered her inky black hair. Sir Kennard had wanted her to shear a good deal of it off to better disguise her, but Rúnya had refused. Her mother had always kept her hair long, and Rúnya would do the same. "Tell me Uncle Kenny, how far a ride do we have ahead of us?"

Sir Kennard smiled. He was a hard man yes, but he was just as fond of his young charge as he had been of her mother and his hopes for the her future were bondless. But first, it was his responsibility to get the princess to Camelot. "If the weather holds, tomorrow night you'll be sleeping in a proper bed My Lady."

Rúnya beamed. Her back was sore from a long day on horseback and the night ahead of sleeping on the stone floor with nothing but her clothing as padding wouldn't be much better. But a bed…a real _bed_ sounded wonderful to Rúnya. "Excellent." She yawned. "I think I'll try to get some sleep." Lowering herself back on to the floor, she curled herself around the brazier. The flames leapt, as if they were stretching forward to tickle her face. "Goodnight Uncle Kenny."

The old knight bowed. Since the two were in private he chose to abandon formality. "Sleep well Rúnya."

When he left her, Rúnya extended her arm and beckoned to the flames. They licked at her skin, but she remained unhurt by the searing heat. "_Hlíepe"_ She watched as the fire danced in the brazier. Stretching out like a kitten she rested her head in the crook of her arm and shut her eyes.

It was near dawn when the king's men began to slaughter her company.


	2. Dawn Hunt

"Merlin, _will_ you please at least try and _pretend_ that you're the least bit competent."

Arms loaded down with an ecliptic assortment of weaponry, Merlin awkwardly maneuvered through the tree line as fast has his legs could carry him to keep pace with Prince Arthur. "Sorry Sire!" Merlin clumsily shoved a weapon in to Arthur's arms. "Here you are."

"Merlin…this is an arrow."

"Yes sir it seems it is." Merlin agreed. It was not yet dawn, the light hardly managing to break through the thick tree line.

Arthur's arm swiftly extended as he cracked the neck of the arrow at the base of his manservant's skull. "And how do you suppose I shoot it with, oh I don't know…" Arthur shoved the arrow back in to Merlin's arms. "My _BOW_!? Do you expect me to throw it?"

"Well judging by how rarely you hit me, I'd say your aim is much to be desired." Merlin smiled, even as Arthur roughly grabbed the crossbow from his hands. "Well now, I do suppose you'll be needing that arrow after all?" He teased.

"Merlin…" Arthur turned around and fixed his manservant with a steely gaze. "One more word and they'll be serving _you_ at the tavern with an apple in between your teeth!"

Raising his weapon, Arthur cocked back the string and notched his arrow snuggly in the compartment and rested the crossbow on his shoulder. He crouched and raised a fisted hand, indication for Merlin to follow, and to do so as silently as possible. Up again they could hear the sound of branches being snapped underfoot a creature. It was something big, much bigger than a rabbit or squirrel. "What do you suppose that is?" Merlin whispered.

Arthur kept his finger close to the trigger of the crossbow, one eye closed in concentration. "If your big mouth doesn't frighten it away, I'd guess a deer."

"It doesn't sound like a deer to me." Merlin caught his master's look. "Right, shutting up now." But the young wizard could not ignore the gnawing feeling growing in the pit of his stomach, he opened his mouth about to say more when there was a loud crash coming from where the noise had emerged, as if someone had felled the creature before Arthur had had the chance.

"What in God's name…" Arthur stood up and handed the crossbow back to Merlin who swiftl deactivated it. He drew his sword, the sound echoing through the trees as the steel left its scabbard. "Who's there?" He called out. "Show yourself!" He looked back at Merlin. "Come on, let's see."

"I think maybe we shouldn't." Merlin suggested. "You know, in case whatever got it might decide that it wants to take a bite out of us instead?"

"Don't be such a _bore_ Merlin." Arthur clapped him on the shoulder. "Have a sense of adventure. You see this." He held his steel beneath the wizard's nose. "This is meant to prevent things like that. Now, come on."

They pushed through the thick undergrowth as a fog rolled in from the north. The pit in Merlin's stomach began to grow with each step he and the prince took deeper in to the forest. Arthur, despite his words seemed to be on edge as well and kept his sword drawn. "Whatever it is, I think it's gone." He said at last and sheathed his blade. "Shame, I was hoping there'd be some sentient life out here."

"Well you still have me at least sire."

"Yes Merlin, I did say 'sentient' life, didn't I?" The two, close as brothers laughed. They loved teasing one another, but when times were dragged down to the grit and marrow, one wouldn't have hesitated to give their life to save the other. Solider and Sorcerer, both men had their talents. "Best we head back to Camelot then aye?"

"Sounds good to me." Merlin was about to pivot on heel and follow Arthur, when something stopped him. The gnawing ignited fierce as a flame, almost causing him to drop to his knees from the shock of it. His vision blurred and he blinked several times, shaking his head to try and clear it. Then, his eyes caught sight of something in the brush. "Sire!" Merlin called after Arthur who managed to walk several paces ahead. "There's someone here!"

Merlin knelt down and brushed away the dead leaves and debris that had gathered on the forest floor. There, half buried in the cascade of foliage she had disrupted when she fell, lay a girl on older then fifteen. She had a torn grey cloak around her shoulders, a hood drawn tight over her head but Merlin could see strands of long black hair sticking to the dirty streaks across her pale face. "Arthur! Here!" He lifted the girl off the ground and cradled her in to his arms. "We need to get her to Gaius." He said. "He'll know what to do."

Back at the palace the Lady Morgana was beginning to stir. She thrashed beneath the covers, her fingernails digging in painfully deep in to the milky white palms of her hands. Her dreams, which had been so mild lately after Morgause's gift of the healing bracelet, were suddenly been forced in to an entirely different direction right as the first cracks of light slipped through the window of her chambers. She twisted and toss her blankets almost completely off as the vision overwhelmed her.

_Morgana._

It was a soft voice, one that didn't feel threatening. It was fill with desperation, not malice.

_Morgana._

Her vision was swarmed by the blue-green blow of fire, like staring in to a nest of still live embers.

_You're the only one who can help me!_ The voice grew insistent. _Please…._

The flames danced more frantically now, forming themselves in to a human-like apparition. Morgana could see it was female, but other than that she could hardly make out the defining features. "Who are you?" Morgana called out, her voice sounding far away even to her own ears.

_I am already here._


	3. Nostrum flamma est aeterna'

"Here, place her down on the couch." Gaius instructed Merlin who was cradling the still unconscious girl in his arms like a ragdoll. Her hood had slipped away and her long raven black hair cascaded down her slender back. "We need some water; her forehead feels like it's on fire. I also need someone to fetch me vervain and nettle from the shelves."

Merlin dunked a cloth in to a bucket of cold water and rung out the rag, placing the damp cloth over the girl's head. Gaius was right: she felt hot, unnaturally hot but Merlin took note that she hadn't appeared to have broken in to some much as a sweat. He handed the old physician the small mason jars of dried herbs. "Will they make her wake up?"

"The vervain should ease any tension in the body while the nettle is rich in iron to restore strength. " Gaius explained as he ground the components with his mortal and pedestal. "Here, pass me a bit of that water." He combined the ingredients in a vial. "Tip her head back." He dribbled a few drops in to the girl's mouth. Gaius' brow scrunched in sudden frustration, the wrinkles on his aged face growing ever deeper. Merlin noticed.

"What is it?" The young warlock asked his guardian.

"Maybe nothing." Gaius went to where he kept his books. He began to skim the shelves. "Only that I have a vague feeling about something. Ah! Here!" He grabbed a particularly thick looking volume and began to flip through the pages. "This child has the same distinct features one would normally associate with the royal family of Rheged."

"Where is Rheged?" Merlin asked and cast another glance towards the girl sleeping on the couch. If she was a member of the nobility, what was she doing wandering alone through the woods?

"It is a rather small region at the far edge of Albion." Gaius continued searching through his book. "In an age when the Old Religion flourished, it was one of the great mechas for magic and magical beings alike. Unfortunately around the time of Uther's purge twenty odd years ago, most fled even from their homeland. Ah ha! Here, Merlin come look at this." Gaius pointed.

The page was old, thin and yellowed and the writing was barely legible but it was enough for Merlin to read out loud. "The ruling family of Rheged is House Arwen, a matriarchal line most commonly born black of hair with sharp blue-green eyes. The House sigil is a crimson phoenix and the House motto is '_Nostrum flamma est aeterna'_." Merlin looked up. "Matriarchal?"

"As in _women_ are the rulers, not the men." Gaius clarified. "Queens have ruled Rheged with equal power to any Albion king for near a thousand years. But that is not what interests me, read on."

"The royal family of House Arwen can be traced back to the very roots of _magika_, in particularly in the elemental sense. As their sigil and motto suggest, the family has been plentiful of _hestias_ or 'hearths' sorceresses contracted to the element of fire, their body and spirits serving as a living hearth for the fire spirits, and in return being granted mastery over the element. Such women are called _hestias_ after the Goddess of the Hearth, or Speakers of the Flame. Speakers can typically be recognized by a distinct birthmark on the middle of their left arm to indicate they are in contract with a fire spirit."

Merlin turned the book to reveal the hand drawn picture of the marking. "So you think this girl is in contract with a fire spirit?" It would explain to him why the girl's skin felt so unnaturally warm.

"There's only one way for us to discover the truth." Gaius said. He gingerly began to roll up the ratty left sleeve of the girl's shirt. She was clearly dressed in traveling clothes, but it seemed to Merlin like whatever journey she had been planning, her arrival in Camelot had been a frantic flight. Her arms were scratched up and bruised, like she'd been trampling blindly through the briars all night. But when Gaius pulled back enough of the material; the mark on her arm was clear as day. It was black, almost like the inky outline of a fresh tattoo. The symbol of a flame about three inches in diameter stood out in stark difference to the rest of her pale white arm.

"What do we do?" Merlin asked, he could feel a lump steadily rising in his throat. "Arthur's seen her."

"Yes, and unfortunately the odds are in favor that Arthur would know this mark. He is a prince after all, and certainly his education included some histories from the surrounding territories and their monarchies." Gaius said. "Luckily for us though, he has yet to see her arm." He dampened the cloth and placed it back on the girl's forehead. "Perhaps if we can learn why she's here, we can get her out of Camelot without anyone else discovering her existence here."

Suddenly the door to the room began to open. Gaius swiftly yanked the girl's sleeve back over her arm and stepped away. "Who's there?" He called out.

"Gaius?" Morgana poked her head around the doorway.

Merlin let out the breath he had been holding. After Mordred, he knew that if there was one person in Camelot save Gaius he could trust with the issue of protecting magical children from Uther's wrath, it was Morgana. Especially now, that she was secretly coming to terms with her own power. The king's ward fully entered the room, fiddling with the bracelet she always wore round her wrist.

"Sorry, but I need someone to talk to." Morgana explained as she strode across the room. "I…." Her words were cut short. "Who is this?" She asked quietly.

"We don't know." Merlin said rapidly. "Arthur and I found her this morning in the woods."

"Poor thing." Morgana knelt down and tenderly stroked the girl's face. "She must have been terrified." Merlin felt the tension in his chest dissipate once he saw Morgana's reaction. She had always been so good, so kind. He did not care what Kilgharrah had warned about 'the witch', the dragon had to be wrong, just this once. He watched as worry spread across Morgana's face as it had for Mordred…that fierce need to protect those she found who needed her. She reached out and slipped her hand in to the child's giving it a soft squeeze.

The moment she did, the girl's eyes shot open.


	4. Runya's Tale

Morgana jumped in surprise. The girl shot up on the couch, her head swiveling from side to side. Her blue-green eyes were wild, like a caged animal. Across the room where Gaius had a small fire burning, the flames violently leapt upwards, roaring as a new surge of life ran through it. "It's okay." Morgana said eyeing the fire suspiciously She herself was fully aware of the repercussions magic and fire had from personal experience. The king's ward felt a strong tug in her chest, visions of her dream swirling through her mind. "No one here is going to hurt you."

The girl lay back down, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she tried to calm herself down. Her hands that had a moment ago felt so warm to Morgana grew clammy. She squeezed her eyes shut and regained control of her breathing. "Where am I?"

_That voice…._Morgana felt her heart quicken. It was the same that had echoed through her dream that very morning. "You're safe." She said gently. "You're in Camelot." Morgana reached up and took the cloth off of the girl's head. "What's your name?"

The girl said after a moment of hesitation, "My name is Rúnya."

Merlin knelt down beside Morgana. "My name is Merlin. This is the Lady Morgana and the court physician Gaius. How are you feeling Rúnya?"

"Merlin…" Rúnya mumbled. "Are you the one who found me?" She looked herself over, checking for any signs of serious injury. Rúnya smiled. "I supposed then, that I owe you my life."

The young warlock blushed all the way to the tips of his unusually proportioned ears. "Oh, it was my pleasure." He ran his fingers nervously through his thick brown hair. "I can't take all of the credit though, the prince, Arthur was the one who carried you all the way back here. He said he'd visit soon, but once he knew you were in Gauis' care he had to leave and attend to some matter of state." Merlin looked at Rúnya, his smile faltering. "Can you remember anything?"

Rúnya nodded. "Yes…" Her voice grew soft. "I remember the knights came in the night…" Her blue-green eyes began to water around their edges, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. "They killed them…they killed all of them."

"Knights?" Morgana asked. "What knights?"

"The king's…" Rúnya's gaze sharpened, and across the room the fire seemed to blaze with an even fiercer heat. "My step-father's dogs, they killed my guards and then they came after me."

"Why were they after you?" Morgana pressed. "You poor little thing." She reached out and drew Rúnya in close with a tight embrace. Merlin watched Rúnya visible calm; Morgana had always had the effect.

To both Gaius and Merlin's horror Rúnya reached up and swiftly yanked up the left sided sleeve of her shirt. "Because I am the rightful Queen of Rheged." She said fiercely. "And my step-father, the usurper wishes me dead so he can steal the throne that House Arwen has held for millennia!" She curled her hands in to tight fists, shaking with rage in Morgana's arms. "He sent his men to my chambers before my mother's body was even cold."

Merlin cast an alarmed look to Gaius. He hadn't expected that: if the girl knew anything of Camelot…of course Morgana was no friend to Uther's policies but this child had no way of knowing that! The kind would almost _certainly_ know that Rúnya's lineage was intertwined with magic, and he would check her arm for sure. If Rúnya was so quick to announce herself to strangers in this way, she'd be quick to find herself kneeling before the block. Gaius seemed to be thinking the same thing and stepped forward.

"That marking on your arm, it means you are a Speaker of the Flame, does it not?"

Rúnya nodded. "I am, like my mother and her mother before her."

"Then I must warn you to take care child, for Uther Pendragon is no friend to magic, nor is Camelot the haven you may have thought. Magic is outlawed here, punishable by death."

"Uther wouldn't dare!" Morgana exclaimed, pulling Rúnya in closer. The girl had suddenly grown sickly pale. "She's of royal blood! He can't just kill her!"

"We all know Uther's attitude towards the Old Religion." Merlin stated and nodded to Morgana. "You most of all. He didn't care that Mordred was just a little boy: he wanted him dead for just being who he was. He won't care that she's a Queen in her own right if she's in Camelot's boundaries."

"Then who will help me?" Rúnya looked up at the three hopelessly. "My mother's throne…the House Arwen dynasty…all ruined under my watch." She began to openly cry. "Where do I go now? What do I do?" Rúnya smothered her face against the material of Morgana's dress, staining it with her tears.

Merlin was glad that Morgana had arrived when she did. He didn't think that he would have been able to handle this situation without a little help. "It's going to be alright." He told Rúnya. "We're going to help you in any way we can." He promised. "You're not alone."

"Maybe you should explain to us what happened to you Rúnya." Morgana suggested. "So we can better understand how to help you."

Rúnya sniffed loudly and wiped her eyes. She took several deep breaths before finally nodding. "My mother remarried some time ago, to a Rheged warlord by the name of Grimmire. I never did like him very much…he always made the room feel cold." Rúnya shivered at the thought of it. "He was no fan of me either; some men, even in Rheged hate the thought of a woman being placed above them, a queen that reigns in her own right. Grimmire was one such man, even though my mother never lorded over him. One night, my mother came and said goodnight to be, as she always did looking just as she always had. An hour later I was awoken and told that she had passed sometime in the night…" Rúnya rubbed at her eyes furiously. "Because I am only seventeen, my step-father immediately seized control as my Regent. That was six months ago, and as I near my coming-of-age day, he grew nervous and coveted my throne for himself. My mother's most trusted men took me from the palace and brought me to an old stronghold for safe keeping until my birthday. But the usurper's men found us two nights ago, and now all my men are dead. I only was so lucky because I heard the fighting and was able to slip away. I ran to Camelot, as fast as my legs could carry me for a full day and a half until I got lost in that forest. I probably would have died there if you hadn't of found me when you did."

"But how can your step-father take your throne?" Merlin pressed. "If Rheged is ruled by women, how can this be?"

"Another problem I face…" Rúnya chewed on her lower lip. "The people loved my mother, and many will stand against Grimmire. I fear that he will slaughter all those who oppose him and take my throne by way of death and blood. If he kills me, he will claim right of conquest. If he can make the majority believe my death is in no means his fault, he still go unchallenged and can remarry and then instate his _own_ dynasty."

Just as Rúnya finished her explanation there was a sharp knock on the door, followed by a familiar voice. "Merlin! Open up, it's Arthur!"


	5. The Plan Takes Form

Rúnya covered the markings on her left arm and slipped back down on to the cushions of the couch with her back turned towards the door only a moment before Arthur opened the door to Gaius' chambers. "Morgana?" The prince questioned as he stepped through the threshold. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Good morning to you too Arthur." Morgana stood and smoothed out the wrinkles of her dress. "Not that it's any of your business, but I came here to see Gaius for a sleeping drought."

A look of concern briefly flashed across Arthur's face, casting a shadow over his usual arrogant expression for just a brief second before the glint of smugness retook control in his blue eyes. "Maybe you should stop eating before bed, and then you wouldn't have such bizarre dreams."

"Speaking from experience I take it?" Morgana retorted sourly. She shifted her eyes towards Rúnya who was trying her hardest to keep her breathing steady.

Rúnya was certain that everyone must have been able to hear her heartbeat pounding. It drummed monstrously loud in her ears, her fists clutching the cushions as tightly as she dared. The floorboards creaked as Arthur strode forward, the change in pressure of the wood beneath his heavy leather boots. "Has she woken?"

"No sire I'm afraid not." Gaius answered quickly. "But I have given her a poultice to aid her in sleeping, so as long as she doesn't break in to a sudden fever the child should make a swift recovery."

"Good, I'll be curious to know what she was doing in the woods alone this morning." He hovered over the couch for a moment. "The marks on her flesh and clothing indicate that she was the victim of some sort of attack. My father will want to know as well what brought her in such a state to Camelot."

"Surely Uther doesn't really want to be bothered." Morgana felt a cold chill run down her spine. "The important thing as that you and Merlin got her here and she's safe now."

"If only that were true." Arthur pivoted and began heading towards the door again. "But I wouldn't expect you to understand such things Morgana." Before heading back out in to the hall Arthur turned back and spoke to Merlin directly. "If there's any change let me know immediately. Now, since shockingly Merlin you're a slightly less useless servant than you must be physician, leave Gaius to his work and go muck out my stables."

"Right away sire." Merlin mumbled. When Arthur closed the door he immediately turned back to Gaius. "What are we going to do?"

Rúnya sat back up and shifted her blue-green eyes from Morgana, to Merlin and then finally to Gaius. She drew her knees up to her chest and silently sat there, deep in thought. Finally, Morgana broke the almost deafening silence. "We lie." She said softly. "Uther just wants to ask her about the attacks, if we can make him believe she's just a girl from town or one of the outlying villages, he won't give her a second thought."

"Morgana might be on to something." Gaius agreed.

"I'll send for my handmaiden Gwen and get you something to wear besides those rags." Morgana knelt back down besides Rúnya. "Gwen is someone we can trust, and she's probably the best seamstress in Caemlot." She reached out and toyed with a long piece of Rúnya's inky black hair. "She'll make you something with dark enough material that will shield your arm."

Rúnya smiled. "Thank you all. My gratitude may not mean much to you now, but be assured that when I reclaim my throne I shall not forget my friends." She stood up and tested the strength of her legs. When her feet touched the wooden floor soft tendrils of steam rose and swirled around her ankles from the heat of her bare flesh.

Temperature worked significantly different for her; be it high summer or the dead of winter, she was always a comfortable warm. The fire spirit that she was contracted with made sure to keep her internal and external body temperature only slightly above average, so she wouldn't be uncomfortable or more accurately, to cease any rising suspicion of her condition. Even now, the tips of her fingers were tingling, like white hot fire waiting to burst to life. She felt the power gather in her chest and Rúnya allowed a thin line of steam escape from between her lips, same as if she were smoking from a pipe.

Merlin watched in amazement. He only had a vague sense of what Rúnya's power really entailed, but he could easily see why someone with a strong prejudice to magic such as Uther would fear her. One touch and this girl could possible set an entire village ablaze completely on accident. But it wasn't fair to punish those born with the gift, those who had no other crime than being born with the ability to do wondrous things. But Uther just didn't care how magic was used, the fact that there was a potential for evil gave the king cause enough to destroy anyone with a trace of it.

Rúnya cracked her knuckles and began to stretch out her sore limbs. All she wanted was a hot bath so she could scrub away the sense of death and doom that seemed to be clinging to her skin ever since her flight from the ruin. That, and I nice change of clothes out of the rags she'd been wearing for a day and a half. She was a princess, after all even if she was at present without crown and throne.

"I'll head down to the lower town before attending the stables and talk to Gwen. I'm sure it won't be too difficult for someone of her skill to stitch something suitable together." Merlin told the others. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He smiled at Rúnya, his semi-large ears perking up behind his hair. "I'll grab you something to eat from the kitchens as well Your Highness."

Rúnya became acutely aware of the gnawing hunger steadily growing in her belly. How long had it been since she had last eaten? Was it nearly two full days now? Rúnya's mind wandered to the men she had had with her at the ruin and she wondered if any others had managed to escape. The corners of her eyes pricked hot with unshed tears for Sir Kennard…her ever loyal Uncle Kenny who had been the first in to the fray to protect her, was probably slaughtered with the rest of his men.

"I bet you'd like a bath around now." Morgana said. "Come with me to my chambers and you can get yourself clean." The younger girl eyed the door nervously. Morgana took notice and offered a reassuring smile. "Don't worry: I've walked these halls since I was ten years old. I know _plenty_ of ways to avoid being seen if I so wish it." She offered Rúnya her hand. "Come on, I'll show you."

"Morgana," Gaius called out before the two girls could get too far. "I know I don't have to remind you child, but be cautious." His wrinkled face was grim. "I shudder to think what may happen if we are discovered."

"Don't worry Gaius." Morgana reassured the elderly physician. "I don't intend on giving the king his satisfaction."

"Those who find themselves facing certain doom, rarely plan on finding it." Gaius reminded her. "In these dark times, the axe's shadow is constantly cast over those possessing the gift."

"I do not intend on dying." Rúnya said firmly, her fey eyes ablaze. It struck Morgana suddenly that those blue-green irises of hers strongly resembled the heart of a flame, the very hottest part of fire. Rúnya's back straightened, any sign of fatigue fleeing her body. "I am an Arwen." She said stubbornly. "_Nostrum flamma est aeterna_."

"Our flame is eternal." Gaius echoed. "Well Your Highness, I sincerely do hope so."


	6. Hearth and Flame

"Only you Merlin would stumble across a princess in the middle of the woods." Gwen teased as she searched through bundles of material. "You said she wasn't very big right?" She held up a dress made from a deep purple material. "How about this." Gwen smiled. "It's light, soft but the fabric is thick enough that no one will be able to see through her sleeves."

"It's perfect." Merlin touched the delicate looking fabric gingerly. "Gwen you're a lifesaver."

"Well, let's hope so." Gwen began hemming the end of the dress. "When Uther had my father killed, I swore an oath that I would do whatever I could to keep others from suffering that injustice." Her voice had a slightly bitter edge to it. "People don't deserve to just have their heads chopped off because no one in Camelot wants to take the time and listen to the truth of the matter."

"Do you really think Uther would kill her even if she was a royal?" Merlin asked.

Gwen had the same answer Gaius had given Morgana. "Of course he would." She tied off the end of her stitch and inspected her work. "So, what's she like."

Merlin thought for a moment. "Quiet. It's funny; I'm so used to tolerating Arthur that I forgot that some royals actually can tie their own shoes." He joked.

"Well that's certainly a breath of fresh air." Gwen handed Merlin the dress that she had folded in to a neat little square of fabric. "There you are." She clasped Merlin's hand for a moment before saying, "Good luck Merlin. Don't get yourself in to any trouble."

Back at the palace, behind the curtain in Morgana's chambers Rúnya shucked herself out of her rags and stepped in to the basin filled with clean water. Her unusually high body temperature reacted instantly with the water, causing it to steam up the area behind the privacy wall. Rúnya leaned back in the tub and let the water sink in to her hair. It felt positively wonderful.

"Is it hot enough for you?" Morgana asked from the other side of the screen.

"It's magnificent." Rúnya replied. She lathered her hair with the scented oils the older girl had kindly leant her. She watched as the dirt and grime slid off her skin, revealing the milky whiteness of her arms that had been beforehand hidden under a crust of dried mud.

"So your magic always keeps you warm?" She pulled back a bit of the screen so she could hear Rúnya more clearly.

"Yes, more or less." Rúnya raked her fingers through her long dark hair and went to work to disassemble the tangles. "The fire spirit keeps my natural body temperature significantly hotter than what yours would be."

"What does it mean to have the fire spirit inside you?" Morgana pressed while Rúnya toweled herself off behind the screen. Ever since she had begun discovering her own powers, she was starving for knowledge about others who possessed the gift as well. "Does it hurt?"

Rúnya stepped in to view, a wide grin on her face. "Would you like to see?"

Morgana slowly nodded. "Yes."

Taking a deep breath Rúnya held out her left hand and concentrated. "_Ic i__cóm __ældas heorte."_ Her eyes burned bright and gold. After several moments something began to glow in her chest and suddenly a blue-green flame the size of an orange sat in Rúnya's palm. "Don't be frightened." She said as Morgana gave a yelp of fright. "Come, he won't harm you if I don't tell him to."

Stepping forward Morgana took a closer look at the flame. It flickered steadily, almost like a heartbeat. Rúnya reached out with her right hand and stroked the flame fondly, as if it were a kitten. Indeed, Morgana swore that she could hear a soft purring coming from the creature. "This is Ignis." Rúnya explained.

"It has a name?"

Rúnya nodded. "Ignis is my fire spirit, he chose me to be in contract with. I let him dwell within me, and in return he gives me power of not just his strength, but the element in its entirety. House Arwen matriarchs have long been in contract with three particular flames; Calcifer, Ignis and Celosia. Ignis is my contract, and my mother in her lifetime was partner to Celosia."

"What about Calcifer? Was that spirit your grandmother's?" Morgana asked innocently, but she noticed that Rúnya's smile completely vanished. "Rúnya?"

"I had an older sister." Rúnya said softly. "Aura…" She swallowed a lump in her throat. "She was the real heir to House Arwen…she was six years older than me and had been trained since birth to rule after our mother.'

Morgana felt a surge of pity. "What happened to her?"

"I was eight years old…my sister Aura was fourteen. I don't remember much of the king, our father but it was a few years after he was killed in battle. Our mother, Queen Serafina, was planning on remarrying a noble by the name of Grimmire to secure an alliance." Rúnya broke off. "I don't know what truly happened to her…they told us that there had been an accident, that Aura had been killed somewhere in the castle." Her fists clenched. "But now I know, it was Grimmire's first move…the first of House Arwen he killed so he could eradicate our line, one by one." She let the flame seep back in to her body.

"That's horrible." Morgana pulled the girl, wrapping up in her towel, close and squeezed her tight. "I lost my father because of Uther." She said and dropped her voice. "I have a sister too…Morgause but I am forced to be apart from her because of Uther."

"Because she too has magic." Rúnya answered knowingly. It was not a question.

Morgana flinched and let go of the girl. She stepped back a few paces. "How could you possibly…" She stared at Rúnya in disbelief.

"I have other power, thanks to my flame." Rúnya's eyes flickered. "I can read the stars, the flames give me dreams. When I was deciding what realm to flee to, who to ask for help, it was your face I saw in my fire. The flames told me that you could help me, because you're like me. So I read the stars, and they told me your story."

"So, you know about me…who I am?" Morgana asked. "What I've done?"

Rúnya nodded. "We are the same." She said. "Our power binds us together. We are two players in the same game: sorceresses. And that makes us kin." She smiled gently. "That is the reason that I sent you a vision."

"You were the one who did that?" Morgana shook her head in disbelief. She lowered herself on to her bed and fiddled with her healing bracelet. "I was afraid my bracelet wasn't working."

"I'm sorry if the visions I sent you scared you." Rúnya apologized. "But I was desperate for help." Her eyes shimmered. "You'll help me, right Morgana? You promised me you would...please, I don't want your king to kill me."

"I won't let him." Morgana said firmly, darkly almost. "After all he's done….I won't let him take another innocent life because of his stupid fears."

"In some ways your king is wise to fear magic." Rúnya said. "Like all things that bring power over others, magic can be abused to do great harm." She shook her head. "But one cannot only see the bad…" She felt her flame flicker within her. "Like fire magic can be a weapon to destroy, or a tool to create."

Merlin arrived a few minutes later with the dress Gwen had fixed for Rúnya. She put it on and looked at herself in Morgana's full length mirror. She felt like herself again…a queen. "This is beautiful."She praised. "Please, tell your friend I'll compensate her as soon as possible."

Merlin laughed. "Gwen's not like that; she's just happy to help. But I'll pass on your gratitude, it will mean more to her than money would." When he looked at Rúnya standing there, he felt a nervous flutter run across his heart like a herd of wild deer. "We'll have to see Arthur soon." He said. "And the king."

Rúnya nodded bravely. "Yes, we can't avoid it any longer lest we rouse their suspicions." She agreed.

With Morgana and Merlin at her side they headed towards the great hall, where Uther surely would be waiting. Her head held high, Rúnya watched as two on duty guardsmen pushed open the massive oak doors in the entryway and led them inside. There, sitting at a long table with other dignitaries was sat Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot.

_This is a man who'd want me dead._ Were Rúnya's final thoughts before committing herself to stepping fully in to the room. "Your Majesty?" She said, only loud enough to be heard. It was a great struggle to keep her voice even, her body still. Prince Arthur was there as well, standing at his father's side. When they looked in her direction Rúnya curtsied. "You sent for me?"

Uther Pendragon rose. "Indeed." He flicked his wrists and suddenly a swarm of guards poured in to the great hall. "Rúnya Arwen."

Rúnya paled. She would have fainted had Morgana not stepped forward and steadied her. Her vision momentarily blurred, but when she looked to the king once more she saw a second man at his side. She instantly recognized the livery he wore. He was one of Grimmire's men.

"Seize her!"


	7. He Will Burn Her

From the right a guard grabbed Rúnya and wrenched her away from Morgana, forcing her to her knees before the king. Uther crossed the room in three long strides and leered down at her for a few moments before tearing away the sleeve of her left arm.

"So what I've been told seems to be true." He said. "You have magic."

His voice caused Rúnya to tremble, but she did her best to keep her voice strong when she said, "I am Rúnya Arwen, rightful Queen to Rheged. I come to Camelot seeking aid and this is how its king treats a fellow royal?" There was a flash of stubborn anger in her eyes that briefly conquered the fear. "Is this how Camelot treats its allies?"

"You forget yourself." Uther seethed. "You're in my kingdom, and by law magic is banned under pain of death."

"I've never used my power whilst here." Rúnya protested. "Nor would I disobey your laws. I am here solely to seek aid."

"Do you see that man there?" Uther pointed to Grimmire's creature. "He tells me you tried to take the kingdom from your step father by force, even killing your own men at the ruin when they refused to take part in your treason."

"_Treason?!"_ Rúnya and Morgana shrieked almost at once. But it was the younger girl who continued. "My men died protecting me from the _usurper's _men!" Her breath quickened in fury. "The man who sent them was the man who stole my throne after he _killed my mother_!"

"Explain to me this then: why were they found nearly unrecognizable, burned black?"

Rúnya's eyes narrowed. "You don't need magic to set a fire." She answered. "Nor magic to kill a man: you just need to be evil enough." She brought herself back under control. "Tell my Uther Pendragon, if a man killed you and took the throne from your son, would you call your son the wrong one?" She glared at the king, hatred rushing through her veins. "Worse yet for you: if your throne held by sons was taken by a woman, how then would you feel. How can you say Grimmire has a right to the Rheged throne that has been held by Arwen matriarchs for generations?"

"She's got a point." Arthur spoke up, unable to keep quiet. "Father, surely you cannot believe the words of this man over the heir to the throne?"

"King Grimmire only took control until his step-daughter was of age." Grimmire's man commented and pointed to Rúnya accusingly. "But that witch grew impatient and rebelled against him! She tried to take his very life with her unnatural powers!"

"Liar!" Rúnya roared. It was too much, her eyes glowed gold and her skin grew red with heat. The guard holding on to her yelped and let her go in shock.

Morgana took the opportunity to put herself between the girl and Uther. Merlin swiftly moved in closer as well. "We found her half dead Your Majesty." He reminded the king. "She didn't come to Camelot to do any harm."

"You be silent boy." Uther warned. "And you Morgana…step away." His tone was dangerous.

"I won't let you hurt her." Morgana retorted. "You have no right to…."

"I AM THE KING!" Uther roared. "Guards! Toss her in the dungeons! I'll have her killed tomorrow!"

"NO!" Morgana flung herself on top of Rúnya, as if she was enough to stop the half dozen guards who were surging forward. "I won't let you do this!"

"You can lock my ward up as well." Uther growled. As the guards restrained Morgana he leaned in close and whispered, "Do not test me child, I've had all I can tolerate of this insolence in these matters." He leaned away and nodded to the guards who dragged the pair away.

"You're a monster Uther Pendragon!" Rúnya roared. "May all your joy turn to ashes in your mouth." She cursed.

Merlin watched helpless for a moment before turning to look at Arthur to see what the young prince would do.

"Father please…" Arthur protested. His father's law or not: Rúnya had done no harm. "The mark on her arm is proof enough; she's of royal blood, the last in line for House Arwen and the rightful queen on the kingdom of Rheged. She had magic yes, but it is not forbidden in her own kingdom."

"She is of the Arwen bloodline, this is true." The emissary from Rheged agreed. "But King Grimmire shares your views of magic Your Majesty: he is a man who wishes the taint of it cleaned from his beloved Rheged forever." The man smirked. "He has been regent for near six months and the land is no worse without a queen on the throne: perhaps it's time for a new dynasty." He tone was wheedling, sticky sweet like honey. "One free from the curse of the Arwen magic wielders."

"The girl was right; what if it was me younger and alone with the throne you fought for stolen from you on your deathbed, and your sole heir cast out to bed for aid only to be met with hate?"

"This is completely different Arthur!"

"How?!"

"Because you are _not_ magic!" Uther thundered, his fist crashing down on the solid oak table. "Magic must be rooted out wherever it is unwanted."

"And the people of Rheged grow tired of it." The third man lied easily. "They long for the day they can live without the fear of their crops and homes burning at the whim of their monarchs." His voice dropped to a conniving whisper. "They long for a change in the wind."

Merlin, forgotten in the shadows, could not believe what he was hearing: Uther would rather see the rightful queen die so that her magic died with her, and allow a usurper and murderer to ascend to the throne in her place. And yet, despite his nausea at the thought of it, it did not surprise him of Uther to think such things. Unwilling to hear more he sped out the door and pressed his back against the nearest wall in the hall. He slid down and set his head on his knees. He took a deep breath and then headed to a place only he ever ventured.

The dragon was waiting for him, as if he had been expecting him for some time now. "Ah, the young warlock." He crooned. "What can I do for you now?"

"There's a girl." Merlin began. "Rúnya Arwen."

"Ah!" Kilgharrah nodded eagerly. "That line is well known to dragon-kind, and have long been called 'friend' to us." The dragon grinned. "Like us, they let the fire live within them, a harmonious relationship rather than the usual simply manipulation that gives warlocks temporarily dominance over the element."

"Yes." Merlin agreed. "But something's gone horribly wrong: she came here looking for help after the death of her mother and her throne was usurped by her step-father, but Uther has her locked in the dungeons…he is planning on killing her!"

"What?" Kilgharrah roared. "This must not come to pass young warlock! It must not!" He flapped his massive wings in fury. "If this girl is truly the last daughter of Seraphina Arwen left alive, she _must_ reclaim her birthright or else her line will truly be extinguished. The flames her family are in contract with will die with the bloodline…and the world cannot lose three such powerful spirits."

"But what can I do?" Merlin asked. "He has her under guard and as tossed Morgana in there with her!"

"If Arthur Pendragon yet a fraction of the man he will one day become, he will not let this atrocity stand." The dragon answered. "The prince feels this matter too close to his own heart to ignore. He knows that if he helps the young queen, he will earn himself a powerful future ally when he comes in to his own throne. One he dare not let die because of his father's misplaced hatred towards our kind.'

"What will happen?"

"Oh it is very simple Merlin: Uther ordered her to be burned." Kilgharrach flapped his wings again and headed upwards, his chain rattling as he went. "It will be up to you what to do when the flames are ignited."

Merlin watched in horror. "You aren't making any sense!" Hopeless tears streamed down his face as he screamed, "What do you mean!?"

But the dragon had gone silent. Merlin reluctantly headed back up the steps, angrily throwing his still lit torch down in to the darkness when he reached the top. He made his way back to the physician's room and pushed the door open.

"I heard." Gaius said the moment he saw him. "It appears our greatest fear has happened."

"I don't know what to do." Merlin sank in to a chair. "He has so many guards that went down there, there's no way I could hope to get her out without using Magic." He scoffed. "And Uther will never come around." He shook his head distastefully. "I have no idea how I can stop this Gaius." Merlin admitted. "Not in the slightest."

Gaius laid an understanding hand on Merlin's back. "I wish I could tell you something now Merlin, but it seems we'll have to do a great deal of thinking between the pair of us to figure ourselves I way out of this mess."

"You really think there may be a way to save her?"

"If there's one thing I've learned since you've arrived Merlin, it's that even the most hopeless of situations can turn out alright if you just try hard enough."


	8. It's Not Over

The iron shackles were heavy round Rúnya's slender wrists. The metal cut in painfully to her milky white flesh, causing an angry red irritation to begin to form around where the manacles were rubbing against skin. At least the straw was clean, the sole positive to her hopelessly dismal situation. Rúnya's chest ached, her heart throbbing as it thundered in her chest. A small dark corner of her mind held fast to a childish belief that this was only a nightmare, that the world couldn't possibly be so cruel. For what had Rúnya ever done wrong? In her early days she had been reconciled to the fact Aura would one day be Queen of Rheged, and that she would simply remain Rúnya, the queen's little sister, the former queen's second born. Even when Aura had died, Rúnya had believed that she would have year and _years_ to learn and prepare for the day she would take Queen Seraphina's responsibilities and place on the Arwen throne. But now, Rúnya didn't think in the short time she believed she had left that she could reconcile her heart to her own approaching death.

She was going to die.

Tears leaked freely from her eyes, tears she didn't even bother to try and hide. They'd left her alone after all; they had taken Morgana someplace else. Rúnya had no idea where her friend was, or what punishment Uther would make Morgana suffer.

"I never should have come here." Rúnya said out loud. "I've put those who gave me aid in danger too." She smoothed out the dress the girl she hadn't met called Gwen had made for her, the one Uther had torn at the sleeve. If she was going to die, she was determined to die a queen. Death would take the pain away. She would be with them all again: Seraphina, Aura, their father, even Uncle Kenny. But her demise would mean the end to the Arwen bloodline, and that the flames Ignis, Celosia and Calcifer would flicker out…forever.

"Rúnya?" A voice called softly. "It's me. Is that you in there?"

"Morgana?" Rúnya's shackles gave her just enough chain to reach the small hole in between the walls. It was only big enough for a mouse to crawl through, and a starved mouse at that, but it was enough for a voice to easily slip back and forth across cells. "Yes, it's me."

"This isn't the end." Morgana promised. "We'll think of something."

"How can you be so sure?" Rúnya asked softly. She pressed her fingertips against the hard stone wall.

In the opposite cell Morgana shook her head. "I don't know how, but this isn't going to end with you dying." She couldn't stomach the thought of it. Uther's cruelty was something that she lived with day in and day out, a fear that constantly woke her in the nights in cold sweats and still it never amazed her how far he would really go in his madness. "I promise." Rúnya had gone silent on the other side of the wall so Morgana said, "Stay with me Rúnya; don't lose hope." She pressed her hand against the cold stone. "Tell me about your home."

"Rheged is nestled close to the sea: our warriors are just as skilled in naval tactics as they are in foot and equestrian. In the winter, the sea freezes. There are areas that the ice is so thick, that if you know where you are stepping you can walk right out to the center of the quay. In the spring though, when it melts the sea is green, soft and calming as it lulls those nearest the coast to sleep every night. Legend says that the Arwen bloodline was awarded the contracts of the flame spirits because we were so near the sea: it taught us to live in perfect harmony with nature." Rúnya closed her eyes and could clearly picture her childhood home. "My mother taught Aura and I that we must love the waters of our homeland as dearly as the fire burning in our chest. Both gave the land life and protection against our enemies."

"It sounds beautiful." Someone in the dungeon a door creaked and footsteps began to echo, growing closer. Morgana heard Rúnya gasp in fright and frantically said, "Keep talking Rúnya. What else?"

"The people of Rheged loved my mother." Rúnya continued. "She was a fair ruler: she loved her people just as dearly as they loved her. Rich or poor, peasant or noble…it mattered not. If someone needed her help, she gave it if it was in her power to do so." She leaned her entire right side against the wall, slumped over in exhaustion. "I thought Uther would be the same." She whispered. "I was such a stupid child to believe such things…"

"You're not stupid Rúnya. You're not…"

Outside the door to Morgana's cell someone had jammed a key in the lock and begun to turn it. The lock released with a loud _CLANK_! "It's going to be okay." Morgana whispered through the space in between the wall. "I'd know the sound of those footsteps anywhere."

Arthur swung open the door to the cell and stood in the doorway. Had Morgana been anyone else, the young lion of a prince would have made an impressive figure standing there but to her, he would always just be her Arthur. She was unshackled, and so she ran and buried herself in his arms. "Arthur…" She could have kissed him. If he had good news for her, perhaps she would. "What's going to happen?" Morgana dared to ask after several moments of heavy silence.

The prince pulled back so he could look Morgana in the eye. "I'm sorry Morgana, I did all I could." He fixed a stray lock of her dark ebony hair. His voice was hoarse when next he spoke. "I'll think of something, I swear to you I will." Arthur promised. He was unaware that Rúnya was so nearby and could hear every word. "My father has decreed that he'll execute Rúnya tomorrow at dawn."

Morgana grabbed Arthur by his sleeve and dragged him to the other side of the cell. "You need to stop this!" She hissed. "Arthur, you of all people must know that this isn't right. Uther is going to send not only an innocent girl to her death, but he's about to destroy an entire _dynasty_." She dropped her voice even lower. "How?" When Arthur wouldn't meet her gaze she shook him. "_HOW?"_

"He is going to burn her." Arthur answered at last. "He finds that most fitting."

"You can't let this happen!" Morgana exclaimed. "Release us both: I'll get her out of here."

"And have the entire Camelot army after you within the hour?" Arthur's eyes hardened. "My father wouldn't be fooled for a second! He would know exactly who was to blame for the girl's breaking out of the dungeons and we'd all be right back where we started, or worse!" He leaned in close. "Ever since the Druid boy…what do you think he would do to you if he caught you aiding another to escape?" He took her hands in his and squeezed them tightly. "I wish I could do something."

Morgana wrenched her hands away. "There is Arthur Pendragon…but I see that you've already decided you won't." Her eyes burned with rage. "You'll stand there tomorrow and watch the rightful heir to Rheged burn at the stake, all the while having nightmares for the rest of your nights about the possibility that you could one day share the same fate." She shook her head in disgust. "Or will you even be there? Will you take off to the woods to hunt, far away as possible until you're sure you won't hear the screaming in the citadel?"

"Stop it!" Arthur exclaimed. "Morgana, there is _nothing_ I can do!" He pointed towards the door. "My father has every man guarding this dungeon! They won't hesitate to cut us down if we were to try anything; we wouldn't make it a hundred yards!" He lowered his voice, trying to get himself under control. "I will do all I can to think of something. I'll work through the night with that idiot servant of mine if I have to…but…"

The hopeless edge in his voice was enough to make Morgana turn away from him. If only her sister was near…if only Morgause could help or tell her what she needed to do. If only her own magic was strong enough to do something, anything. She raced over to the small crack in the wall and said, "Don't lose hope Rúnya."

"She can hear us?" Arthur's eyes widened in realization. His heart felt like it had dropped from his chest to his feet. He bent down on one knee besides Morgana and rested his forehead against the stone wall. "Can you hear me Rúnya?"

"Aye…" Rúnya's voice sounded mangled, destroyed.

"I will do all I can." Arthur told her. "My father…"

"I would not ask you to turn against your father." Rúnya interrupted. "I am an Arwen, and if I am to die I'll do so with dignity."

"Don't lose hope." Arthur pressed. "It's not over yet."

"You are wrong Arthur Pendragon." Rúnya moved away from the wall and curled up in a ball in her heap of straw. "It's already over."


	9. I am the Fire

_Rúnya. _

_A soft voice rose in Rúnya's mind, like tendrils of smoke from the ashes of doused embers. Her mind fogged, Rúnya looked around to find that she was no longer chained and captive in one of Camelot's cells, but somewhere else. Somewhere that felt both familiar and otherworldly. Hesitantly she rose to her legs, old strength steadily returned to her limbs. "Hello?" To herself Rúnya muttered, "Where am I? Have I been executed?"_

"_No dear one, you're not yet one of us."_

_Black of hair, blue-green of eye Aura Arwen approached her sister warmly. She looked every bit like their mother Seraphina had. It had been nine, near ten years since Rúnya had laid eyes on Aura's face. Her sister should have been a grown woman with an heir of her own to love and cherish. But her life had been cut too short, shorter even then Rúnya's was going to be. _

"_Sister." Rúnya head slowly turned to and fro as she tried to understand her surroundings. "If I'm not yet dead, then why are you with me?"_

_Aura reached out and pressed the first three fingers on her left hand, the position Arwen's often used to direct the flow of their fire, against Rúnya's chest right above her heart. "A spirit dwells within you my little flame and so you in life with always be connected, rooted, to us in the realm of the spirits." Aura smiled. "And did you think I'd ever abandon my little sister in her time of need?" She lowered her head and planted a soft kiss in between her sister's eyes. "Trust in your power little flame."_

Rúnya awoke to the sound of her door being unlocked. For the first time in her life she was cold, nearly frozen in place in fear. The straw beneath her was damp with sweat, her clothes stuck to her body. Four guards flooded the door to her cell, and followed by that was the king himself. "It's time you pay for your crimes, sorceress."

"In your eyes: my crime was simply my birth." Rúnya challenged. "Perhaps this would have been easier if someone had delivered me to you sooner: as a baby perhaps. I heard they are not so difficult to slaughter, then again I'm sure you already know that."

Red fury crept up Uther's neck. "Take her to the citadel!"

He turned heel and stormed off ahead of the others as the guards roughly forced Rúnya to her feet and forced her towards the door. In the adjacent cell Morgana hadn't slept at all. It wasn't supposed to happen like this; children were supposed to get away from the monsters, weren't they? Her door opened, but she didn't even look up.

"Morgana?" It was Merlin, his eyes red from lack of sleep, hollow purple circles beneath the lids. "They're taking her now." He reached out and offered her his hand. "For all we can't do, the one thing we can is make sure we don't let her die without a friend at her side." The sorcerer's hand was clammy. "Arthur's waiting."

"Does he have a plan?" Morgana pulled herself to her feet. Her body felt raw and sore after all night on the dungeon floor.

"I'm not sure." Merlin admitted. "But we have to hurry if we're going to do anything…"

The two rushed out to the citadel, pushing their way through the crowd that had begun to gather. Merlin could hear the whispers, the malcontent against the atrocious act the people were about to witness. They managed to make it to the front just as they were tying Rúnya up. Morgana tried to surge forward, but someone from behind quickly grabbed her arm and held fast. She whirled around. "Let me go!"

"I won't let you put yourself in danger." It was Arthur. He was dressed as a commoner, head cloaked by an old green hood. Arthur patted his sword that he had concealed and gave Morgana a faint nod. "Someone once told me sometimes you need to do what's right and damn the consequences."

Merlin smiled, Morgana felt some of the weight rise off her chest. "I knew you wouldn't fail me."

"We have to act fast, but we have to be smart." Arthur cautioned. "They'll have her heavily guarded right until the pyre is lit." He nodded to the guards hovering on the scaffold. "We'll have one chance."

Bound by rope to the center of the scaffold, Rúnya looked around. Uther's men were rough, brutish. If Sir Kennard had been alive, here with her, these men would have been torn through like old parchment. Her eyes flickered downwards and she saw Morgana, Merlin and the prince Arthur staring back up at her. Morgana smiled up at her and nodded encouragingly. '_It's going to be okay.'_ The older girl's eyes promised. '_We won't let you die.'_

_Don't fear for me._ Morgana heard the soft words echoing through her mind. _I am in the hands of the spirits now._

"Rúnya Arwen!" Uther called from atop the ramparts. "You are here today to die for the unforgivable crime of practicing sorcery." He nodded to the executioner who lit his torch. "What have you to say?"

A hush fell over the crowd. Morgana could practically feel the heaviness of the silence. At her side Arthur had begun to reach for the hilt of his sword, prepared to break the quiet with the ring of the steel escaping from its scabbard. Rúnya looked up at the king and smirked. "_Nostrum flamma est aeterna." _Her voice was steady, strong even. "Ours is the flame eternal." Her eyes challenged all those who dared meet her gaze. "I am Rúnya Arwen, third of the name and _rightful_ heir to the throne of Rheged and I will swear to me royal rights until my very last, dying breath." Her eyes found Uther. "And may my face haunt you until you draw yours, Uther Pendragon." Uther raised his hand and swiftly cut it down, signaling to the executioner to light the kindling round Rúnya's lower half.

Rúnya shut her eyes and began to concentrate. _'Trust in your power.'_ Aura had advised. _'Trust in it little flame.'_ She felt mounting pressure in her chest as her power began to mass within her. Rúnya's eyes began to sting as the very bouts of smoke reached her face. She forced the panic out of her mind and breathed deeply. She felt Ignis begin to stir.

"Arthur, _do_ something." Morgana hissed.

The prince nodded and stepped forward, ready to spring in to action when suddenly everything, at least from Uther's point of view went very wrong. The flames that had been licking at Rúnya's clothing suddenly seemed to freeze midair. Rúnya nodded and the ropes around her snapped from the concentrated heat, setting her free all at once. The guards and executioner rushed forward once their shock wore off.

"_Randgebeorh!"_ Rúnya cried. The flames wrapped around her like a protective cocoon. Her eyes were alight with fire and magic. She turned towards Uther and hollered, "In your ignorance Uther Pendragon you sow the seeds of your own destruction! You thought a fitting punishment to kill me with fire?" She gaffed. "I _am_ fire!"

The flames roared around her on all sides, but her magic at full, released in all its glory Rúnya stood unharmed. In a blast of smoke she sent her enemies on the scaffold flying off and in to the panicking crowd. Morgana, Arthur and Merlin watched in awe, disbelieving what they were seeing with their own eyes. Rúnya was completely engulfed in her flames. She turned and looked at them, and gave a short nod in recognition before taking off towards the edge of the city.

"She's getting away!" One of the guards called, but the entire square seemed in danger of catching fire.

"Come on!" Morgana urged and in the chaos the three slipped away unnoticed.

They followed the path Rúnya had taken off that led to the mouth of the forest and found her there body blackened by soot but mostly unharmed. She was shaking with the aftershock of using her magic is such a great concentration, and from the pure euphoria of still being alive. "Morgana!" She rushed to the king's ward and leapt in to her arms.

"Rúnya…" Morgana hugged her tightly. "Are you hurt?"

"No, my magic kept my body well protected." Rúnya looked at her clothing. "Your poor friend….the dress she made me has been greatly abused."

Merlin chuckled. "Gwen will just be happy you got away safely." He looked back towards Camelot nervously.

"The fire will go out very swiftly." Rúnya told them. "I made sure it was only enough for a distraction and ordered it not to harm anyone. Not even the guards."

"How did you do that?" Arthur awed.

"The fire spirit within me was just as determined to live as I was." Rúnya touched her collarbone. "So Ignis protected us both. The fire obeys, the fire protects."

"It's a miracle." Morgana smiled and held Rúnya even closer. "But what will you do now?"

Rúnya shook her head. "I have no idea."


	10. The Last Arwen

**A/N: Heyo readers! Thanks to all those who've been reading and especially to those who've been reviewing! Just wanted to clear a few questions up: The setting in placed late in to Series 2 where Morgana is coming to terms with the fact she's magical. I know I jumped the gun **_**a bit**_** with Morgana already knowing about Morgause being her sister, but forgive me. Thanks to those who've stuck with me so far! Enjoy the chapter! =D**

Night fell. The quartet made their way deeper and deeper in to the forest. Arthur was in the lead, piggybacking a now slumbering Rúnya on his back. The younger girl was light compared to most things the prince dealt with, and if it hadn't been for her arms squeezing tight round her neck he would have hardly noticed her weight.

"Where are we headed?" Merlin asked from the rear.

It was just them now; Morgana had gone back to the castle to avoid Uther's suspicion much to her displeasure, but she knew it was necessary to get Rúnya to safety. Arthur had gone under the guise of searching for Rúnya, and Uther never noticed Merlin's presence whether he was absent or not.

"Right now, as far from Camelot as possible." Arthur shifted Rúnya and settled her on to the ground. "We'll rest for a bit, recharge." He took a seat on a nearby log. "Don't suppose you have any food?"

"Sorry no." Merlin felt his own stomach growl. "Are you planning on taking her home?"

"What home Merlin?" Arthur asked and tried to start a fire. "She's an exile from her own kingdom marked to die, and now she's a fugitive of Camelot marked to die." He looked at Rúnya's face. "But the fact still stands that she's got a right to her throne, one that she needs to decide if she's prepared to fight for."

Merlin cast a look up at the sky. The stars seemed brighter in the woods, away from the hundreds of cook fires burning in the lower town. "Would you?" He asked. "If you were her, if you were still that young?"

"I don't know." Arthur admitted. "My father had to fight to win his kingdom before I was ever born. I suspect Rúnya is fated for a fight of her own." He laughed humorlessly. "Anyone who stands up to the knights of Camelot as she did must have some of the nerve it will take to win back an entire kingdom. I also suspect her people will rise to her aid the moment she returns. She won you and Morgana over right quick enough."

Rúnya shifted in her sleep, crunching the dry dead leaves beneath her body as she went. Her body needed to recover after that morning and it had taken most of the day to do so. In her breast Ignis crooned softly, like a favored childhood pet that often slept curled at their master's side. She was unsure of what to do now. Morgana had been who Rúnya was solely dependent on, but she had had to return to the king's shadow for Rúnya to get as far as she had. Arthur and Merlin she knew would only be able to do so much. Her eyelids fluttered open in time to see the young prince struggling to light the damp wood.

Stretching out her fingers Rúnya simply tapped the kindling and the flame sprang to life. Her limbs cracked uncomfortably from her previous nights' sleep: first in the ruin and then in the dungeon. When she looked up, Arthur and Merlin were watching her, their faces expectant. She drew in a deep breath, one that tapped in to her power so that when she exhaled smoke escaped her lungs as well. "I will head forth to Rheged. I cannot abandon my people to Grimmire's tyranny, nor uproot my mother's dynasty."

"What will you do?"

"There are still those in Albion who are loyal to my mother and would swear the same fealty to her last surviving heir. Many fled when she died and Grimmire took control, but they may come back if I make my stand." Rúnya's brow furrowed deeply. She looked to the stars as she had that first night and began tracing the patterns. "If you can get me as far as the Ruins of Isedor I will be most grateful."

"And what happens once you reach there?" Merlin asked.

"I will call my army." Rúnya said simply. "And they will find me there, and all those loyal to House Arwen and the realm of Rheged will come to aid my cause. The usurper thinks himself safe and me dead. He thinks he now goes unchallenged but very soon he will learn that Rheged is built not just from one bloodline, one family, but from all those who are loyal to one another and would see me back to my proper place on my mother's throne."

"As brave as that sounds how exactly do you plan on doing all this?" Arthur pressed. "How will your army find you? How can you be certain of their loyalty? And if they fight for you, how many will you kill to get what you want?"

"There is need for only a single death, Arthur Pendragon. I will not harm my people. When I return to Rheged it will be as a savior, not a conqueror."

"And the army you'll need to do that?"

"Get me to Isedor, and I shall show you." Rúnya looked at Merlin and winked.

The warlock felt a blush rise to his cheeks. Something passed through him then, as if he and Rúnya were sharing some sort of inside joke with one another: some sort of secret. Could she possibly know that in many ways they were the same? That like Rúnya, magic had followed naturally since birth through Merlin's veins? If she knew…how could she? But before he had time to think any deeper on the subject, Arthur spoke up;

"Tomorrow we will head towards the ruins." The prince decided. "For now, try and get some rest."

"I'll be happy to sleep in my own bed again." Rúnya muttered as she nestled the side of her face against a dry clump of moss. "Our last night at the ruin, my guard Sir Kennard had promised me that I'd be in a proper bed once I reached Camelot." She felt a stab of sorrow when she thought about her beloved Kenny. "If only he knew what lied in wait for me there."

"You really didn't know magic was banned in Camelot?" Merlin asked.

"No." Rúnya answered. "To me, killing someone for being born with magic is the same as killing someone born tall. The extra edge life gave them shouldn't determine if they're good or evil, but in how they use it." She turned on to her back and gazed up at the skies. "My father was a Hibernian from across the sea." She said suddenly. "He used to tell me about how magic was revered there, how people depended on it. How they co-existed. I never dreamed that people could so deeply and truly hate something that had to me always seemed so natural."

"Magic has brought great harm to Camelot." Arthur was quick to defend his father. "In the days before my father was king…"

"Fire causes much destruction if mishandled." Rúnya interrupted. "But it is also used to cook, to warm your drink, to keep you from freezing in the winter. It all comes down to how it's used by the individual in control of it, not the element as a whole. Tell me Prince Arthur: can you imagine a world without fire?"

"No." Arthur admitted.

"Nor can I picture a world without magic. It's a part of it, and a part of the people. You can outlaw it, punish those who use it…but it will always find a way." Rúnya sat up and gazed across the fire at Arthur. "That is what the Arwen motto truly means; our flesh may one day pass, but our fire will pass on. Mother to daughter, the flame will always flicker. Until the end of time."

"And if you die?" Arthur pressed. "What happened to your fire then?"

"If the last Arwen falls without an heir, the fire dies with her." Rúnya admitted. "But I will _not_ let that happen. Ignis and I will be bonded for many years to come, and in time my own daughter may inherit the contracts either Seraphina or Aura held. But until then yes, I am the last of House Arwen."

"It must be lonely." Merlin muttered.

"It is, for the most part." Rúnya divulged. "My father….I was little when he died. His face…that's gone from me; more like the face from a dream." She smiled sadly. "Sometimes I can still hear a faint echo, a memory of his voice but who knows? My sister Aura and my mother Seraphina were both wrenched from me by Grimmire, but their spirits will always be with mine."

Merlin smiled. "That's a nice way to look at it. My mother is back home, my village is a long way from here. But I always feel like she's still with me at times. Even my father, though I've never met him."

"And my mother." Arthur mused. "She died before I even opened my eyes."

By the time the sun set for a second time on their journey they reached the ruin. Runya climbed the steps, the boys close at her heels. The signs of the battle from near a week ago were everywhere. Rúnya couldn't look at the bodies, couldn't bear the thought that these men had all died for her; she couldn't look for Sir Kennard. When they reached the top and the open courtyard Rúnya stopped walking. "Stay back." She cautioned. "It's going to get hot." Her eyes flashed, the power within consumed her once more.

"Cóm ábenest!" She roared.

Fire erupted towards the sky like shot. Like a beacon it flashed throughout the realm, a brilliant flash of gold and red and ruby. "Now…" Rúnya said, her voice much deeper than it had been before. "They will come to me."


	11. Ruins of Isedor

**A/N: Hello all! This chapter is in my opinion significantly shorter than the others so far, but this will most likely be the only one this small. I feel like I didn't need many words to put in place what needs to happen here for future chapters. Hope you enjoy! =)**

And come they did. Within two hours one hundred and seventy men, most trained soldiers had rallied at the ruin, so many that most spilled around the grounds. Ten leaders from the separate sectors, Arthur, Merlin and Rúnya all met in what had once served the Isedor's Great Hall. The walls were crumbling, the building a shack compared to the walls of Camelot or Rheged but standing there at the head of the crowd, Rúnya never looked more the part of a queen.

"My lords, that you are here with me now humbles me beyond words." Rúnya began. "I know most of you are here because of the loyalty you held for my mother the late Queen Seraphina Arwen. And I swear to you that I will do all I can to earn that loyalty for myself." She looked around the room, her eyes flickering like the hottest part of a flame. Her gaze met each man equally; from the highest born prince to the servant boy who had given her a chance at life. "If you are wondering what my goals are I tell you now: those who will join me will march to Rheged and give the usurper a choice: he will bend the knee to my sovereign reign and go quietly to exile and keep his life, or we will destroy him!"

Rúnya raised her fist in vigor, instantly met by a roar of cheers. "For Rheged!"

As the men readied for the long march ahead, Rúnya prepared herself. Someone somehow among the ranks of men had managed to acquire a smaller fitting chainmail vest for her to toss over her chest and had put a sword in her hand. She knew that Grimmire would never surrender, and that it was her duty as queen, daughter and sister to personally put an end to the man who had come so close to destroying her home.

"Are you almost ready?"

Rúnya turned around and smiled. "Hello Merlin."

The sorcerer stepped further in to the room. "The men are waiting. I think you have them all eager for a fight."

"I made it clear that no one is to harm anyone save Grimmire and his creatures." Rúnya said as she adjusted her hand-me-down armor. "Those are my people, and I am doing this to save them." She turned and looked at Merlin. "Stay close to me tonight, won't you?" She asked. "I made need your…talents."

Merlin stared at her in shock. "I…"

"Ignis is able to sense magic in others around him." Rúnya explained. "Like Morgana, and even the small bit that remains in the physician. Sometimes, it's his pleasure to inform me when I am near my own kind. Especially in times I may need their help." She looked at Merlin sadly. "Why do you stay in Camelot Merlin? Why take the risk?"

"Because I believe in the king Arthur will one day be." Merlin responded. "I believe he will be a fair and just ruler, who will create the greatest kingdom this land has seen in a thousand years."

Rúnya nodded. "He has proven himself a better man than his father." She agreed. "He has helped me more than I could have prayed for, even at the risk of his father's rage. I have no doubts that Camelot's future will be a bright one with Arthur on the throne." She smiled teasingly. "Especially with a friend like you at his side. I know Merlin, that without you and Morgana that Arthur would not have helped me." She reached out suddenly and clasped a warm hand around Merlin's. "Tonight, I indeed to prove to you both that your efforts were not in vein."

"I have no doubts that you too, will be the queen your kingdom deserves." Merlin complimented. Slowly he pulled his hand away and touched Rúnya's sword. "But now is the time to prove that to the rest of them."

Someone gave Rúnya a mare to ride, a beautiful snow white creature with a jet black mane. She rode out to the front of her vanguard. She cleared her throat, and near two hundred warriors fell silent to hear her words. "Come sunrise, we will be at the gates of Rheged!" Rúnya began. "And we come not as conquerors, not as mercenaries, not as rebels but as saviors! My ego is not so inflated that I do not think some will see my reentrance to my home as 'hostile', as an act of rebellion. But what those who speak against what we do tonight should remember is this: Rheged has, and shall ever be held by the blood of Arwen's daughters!" She drew and sword and through the air stabbed in the direction of her homeland. "Those are _my_ people in those walls, and the usurper, the man who murdered my mother and my sister sits on _my_ thrones." Her sword shone brightly, and suddenly it caught fire. "I say we go take it back!"

The air was a chorus of cheers, the ringing as swords were drawn from their scabbards and the stamping of hooves on the ground beneath. Rúnya felt not only the power Ignis provided her flowing in her veins like molten liquid, but a new power. These men had come because of Seraphina, but now they were Rúnya's. They had stayed for Rúnya, and now they would fight for her as well. "I am a queen." Rúnya said softly to herself. "I am going home."


	12. Gates of Rheged

The gates of Rheged were a thing of beauty; built brick by brick of black obsidian stone that glistered as if fire was trapped inside the rocks. They towered like massive shadows, stretching until they seemed in immerse themselves right in to the starry sky above. Rúnya brought her mare up to the front of her company. There was a flicker of fear passing through her belly with each step that brought her closer to her home. "There'll be archers." She cautioned to Arthur who was riding at her side. "Unfortunately, I am aware that many are going to have to die tonight, but we must keep that number as small as possible." She addressed the other leaders. "Any man who surrenders is to be spared; no buildings are to be destroyed. No looting either." Rúnya smiled. "My lords, Rheged's riches are plentiful enough that your men will see their pockets filled with gold given most gratefully."

There was a massive thud as Rheged's gates began to open from within the city. Three riders appeared, all bearing the half-moon sigil of Grimmire. Rúnya felt a shudder of icy fear crawl down her spine. There was a blade strapped to her side, and a bow with a full quiver draped across her back and shoulders. With her tools and her magic, Rúnya was hardly incapable of defending herself. "I'll go to meet them." She announced.

"You can't." Merlin was quick to say. "They'll probably kill you."

"They wouldn't dare…" Rúnya's brow knit tightly together. "Can you feel that?" She asked. "That is the feeling of thousands of eyes watching, thousands of throats closed waiting to breathe out again as one." As she said that, the wind picked up. Rúnya's raven black her swirled around her face. "The people know that there is an army outside their gates; they know I've returned." She looked back and Merlin, her eyes hard. "Grimmire would not dare kill me and risk the mob's fury." She stated firmly and started forward.

The trio riding under Grimmire's banner met Rúnya, one of the other generals who was called Sir Robert and Arthur who hadn't let the queenling ride out alone. Rúnya recognized their faces from court and addressed them all in turn; "Sir Leo, Sir Thomas, Sir Ridderick….I thought you to be men of honor, yet her you ride as my enemies beneath the banner of the man who murdered my mother, the Queen." She shook her head in disapprovment. "I had thought the noble knights of Rheged above the bribes of gold and that your oaths meant more to you than riches." Merlin could feel Rúnya's rage radiating off of her, white hot heat. "Alas, I was wrong."

"You are not welcome here, witch." Sir Thomas spat. "King Grimmire, in his mercy will allow you to live if you surrender your host, renounce your claim and swear an oath to never return. "

His smug expression made Rúnya's fingers twitch towards her sword. "And here is my offer: the usurper is to surrender, or he and his forces will be destroyed." Rúnya copied Sir Thomas' mocking tone. "And in _my_ mercy, Sir…I will not roast you and the other traitors on a spit like the swine you are if you lay down your arms this instant."

The men rode back to the gates while Rúnya and her party returned to their small army. "Arthur, how well is your shot?" She asked the prince.

"Well enough…" Arthur responded. "You'll kill those three before they reach the gates?"

"I intend to send a last warning." Rúnya admitted. "But I do not play the game that way." She pointed to just above the gates. "Here, give me an arrow." When Arthur passed it to her, Rúnya lit the tip on fire. "Send it in to that disgraceful banner atop my gates." She smirked wickedly. "And let every man woman and child be reminded that they live under the protection of the phoenix."

The banner erupted in to flames the moment Arthur's arrow pieced the fabric. In seconds the half-moon standard fell to the ground and ignited the grass below the gates, blocking the three men from reentering. Rúnya saw her opportunity and turned to her men. "Ride hard! Ride fast! Charge!"

Rúnya dug her heels in to her mare and charged, weaving in and out as the sound of arrows whooshed by her head. Around her, she let her power loose and a trail of fire engulfed and the mare like a cloak. Harmless to them, deadly to anyone who dared get too close. Her men quickly caught up to her, and once they reached the gates of Rheged, she had somehow been swallowed up in to the middle of things. She leapt from her horse and let the creature get itself to safety as she drew her sword, swinging to protect herself.

The queenling's goal was to cut herself a path straight to the heart of the city; straight to where she knew Grimmire would be skulking. With every man Rúnya was forced to cut down in self defense sent a painful stab of guilt in to her heart. Many had thrown down their arms immediately upon seeing Rúnya's face. Those who surrendered were sparred and sent to protect the townsfolk. One boy, barely older than the young queen herself had nearly wet himself when she grabbed him.

"Please Majesty!" Frightened, the boy was trembling in her grasp. "I surrender! Please….please spare me! I didn't want to fight you Majesty, I swear on my honor!"

"Hush." Rúnya said gently. The clash of steel rang out around her, but in that small moment she didn't feel afraid. More urgently, she gently shook her captive by his shoulders and asked, "Where is the usurper?"

"The p-palace." His teeth clattered together in terror.

"What's your name boy?"

"E-Edric your G-grace."

"Edric, go to the town. Protect your family. Your work here tonight is done." Rúnya nodded towards the lower town. "Go!"

The boy needed no further urging and tore off towards his home. It wasn't very long until the rest of Grimmire's now scant forces began to retreat back towards the citadel. She ran through the chaos and found her way to Merlin who was nearby. "Where's Arthur?" She called out over the fighting.

"Here!" The Pendragon prince made his way through the soldiers removed his helm. "All right then you two?"

"Grimmire is in the palace." Rúnya answered.

"Are you ready to take your kingdom back?" Arthur asked, knowing full well that from the moment he and Merlin had discovered Rúnya in the forest, starving and close to dead that she had been ready to reclaim her birthright. "What's your plan Your Majesty?"

Rúnya blushed slightly at that. "A small squadron? Small enough to slip inside but not large enough to rouse attention." She nodded her head in the direction of the palace. "I know a way in, a passage Grimmire does even know exists. It'll be a tight squeeze, but it's our best chance."

"Very well." Arthur nodded. "Merlin and I will accompany you. We will end this thing together."

There was a place in the outer wall of the palace where a stone that Rúnya easily pried away to reveal a false hallway, stuck in between the walls. The trio squeezed their way inside the narrow corridor, Rúnya in the lead using a small flicker of her flame to light the way. "These walls are thick, soundproof even. My elder sister Aura showed me this passage when we were little." She explained as they went. "The corridor runs all throughout the castle: upstairs and down. We used to hide when our mother had dignitaries and listen to their meetings." She chuckled. "One tried to arrange a future marriage between their king's son and I, and that night I bawled my eyes out to my mother, thinking she wanted to send me away."

"And did she agree to the match?"

Rúnya chuckled. "I was four years old at the time, and my would-be-betrothed was eight. Mother decided that perhaps when we were both older the match should be revisited."

"Was it ever?" Merlin pressed.

Turning to face the boys, Rúnya grinned deviously. "Judging by the fact Arthur and I are not engaged, I think that it is safe to say no, it was not."

The three snorted with laughter, but it swiftly died in their throats the closer they got to the exit. "We're close." Rúnya cautioned. "We'll be coming out just outside the Great Hall. From there, it is a straight shot to the throne room. Grimmire will be well guarded, but these men are all his scum. I'll have no qualms roasting them in their armor."

"Quite the vicious little shield maiden." Arthur tried to sound light. "And what of Grimmire? What will you do with him?"

"I don't know." Rúnya admitted. "He deserves to die, but I've yet to devise how."

"A bit of advice." Merlin suddenly interjected. "Don't let bitterness eat at your heart Rúnya. Don't confuse justice and revenge."

Rúnya's shoulders slumped slightly. "I know." She replied softly. "Keep me human my friend; I would not want to turn the monster in your eyes."

Arthur reached through the faint darkness and clapped a reassuring hand on Rúnya's shoulders. "Morgana would have wanted to be here." He told her. "She would have been proud to fight at your side. I may have come for her sake, but now I fight for yours."

"You're a better man than your father Arthur Pendragon." She looked at both the boys. "Both of you, you are better men then most. Those who would risk their lives for a strangers cause are few and far between."

"All I ask Rúnya Arwen, is that though my father grievously wronged you…you will not take any vengeance on Camelot."

Rúnya's eyes glimmered. Arthur could have asked any reward when this was done and she wouldn't have hesitated to grant his wish. Yet he asked not for himself but for his people. Indeed, this young man would make a far better king than Uther was. "You have my word." She pushed the second false stone aside and led Merlin and Arthur in to the hallway.

Immediately, she was met with the tip of a sword digging right in to her back. "Ah, daughter." Grimmire's voice was just as grated and cruel as Rúnya had remembered. "So good of you to come home."


	13. God Save the Queen

Rúnya felt the blade dig in to the flesh: trickles of blood ran down her back. "Usurper." She hissed. Guards rushed forward to restrain Merlin and Arthur.

"Is that anyway to greet your beloved father?" Grimmire taunted, pushing the blade slightly closer.

"_Step_-father." Rúnya said hotly. "My father was a good man who loved my mother…tell me Grimmire, did you kill him too?" Rage boiled down deep inside of her belly. "Was he the first? Then Aura had to go of course, the Heir Apparent just couldn't be allowed to live. But why kill my mother before me? Or did she know you were plotting to steal her throne?"

Grimmire laughed. "No, your was cold in the ground long before I began to realize that House Arwen's time had finally come to an end in this realm." He grabbed Rúnya by the scruff of her neck and squeezed tightly. "And dear Aura…well she knew right away thanks to that cursed fire spirit in her belly telling her what to do. She thought _she_ was powerful enough to thwart _me_." Grimmire chuckled darkly. "So naturally, I had to remove her." He leaned in close so that his lips were nearly pressed against Rúnya's ear. "Before I ended her miserable existence, I told her exactly my plans for _you_ dear Rúnya." Grimmire drew back.

"Did you ever even love my mother?" Rúnya dared to ask, tears flooding her eyes.

"For a time, I was madly in love." Grimmire admitted. "Until I realized exactly what she was. Magic is a plague that must be eradicated once and for all, and what better start for Rheged than to free the people from you women? You _witches_?"

"Rheged and her people will _never_ bow to you Grimmire." Rúnya threatened. "Tonight should have proved to you that the people know their true queen."

"Oh yes, it did indeed." Grimmire's voice grew eager. "Tonight had opened my eyes to new opportunity as it has presented itself. "He gave her neck another rough squeeze. "Right in to my arms, as it were." Grimmire continued. "I cannot deny Rúnya darling that _your people_ love you. And what do the smallfolk love more than a kindhearted, merciful queen?"

"What are you playing at?" Rúnya's anger was tainted by a slightly edge of curiosity in her voice.

"Why, the unification of our two factions of course." The usurper suddenly twirled Rúnya so that she was forced to look him in the face. "Be my queen, and together we will rule Rheged as one."

"Until you slit my throat the moment you think yourself safe." Rúnya glared. "You think me a fool Grimmire?"

"On the contrary, I think you're a practical young woman." Grimmire reached up with his free hand and stroked her face. "I couldn't kill you right away, not without causing fresh revolt." His eyes narrowed. "I could kill you easily, here and now for that same affect. No, alas it would take quite some time to be rid of you. The people would be suspicious of course, if I were get you with child so soon, you being still at such a tender age." Rúnya felt her stomach lurking towards her throat. Grimmire noticed her terror and laughed openly. "But then, when you present the people with our own little daughter, the heir to Rheged like her mother before her, then I will have no need for you child. But you'll die knowing at least the Arwen bloodline will forever live on, through _our_ child."

"Don't you dare touch her!" Arthur exploded.

"Never." Rúnya hissed. "I'd rather die by your hands here and now and let the Arwen dynasty crumble than suffer any child to be your puppet!" She reared her head proudly. "And I will never, _ever _ be your slave."

"So be it then." Grimmire raised his sword, poised to strike the girl down in a single stroke.

"No!" Arthur roared.

Suddenly Grimmire screamed in pain, his sword clattering to the ground as it glowed red with heat. Momentarily lost, the usurper let go of Rúnya to nurse his damaged hand out of instinct. Rúnya reacted instantly, slamming her left palm open against Grimmire's chest and curling her first three fingers inward. "And now, you die." As she had tied to the pyre in Camelot, Rúnya drew forth every ounce of power she had within her. Ignis, eager to avenge not just the wrongs done to Rúnya and himself, but to Calcifer and Celosia, surged through the connection the young queen had bridged between the spirit and the usurper. Together, hearth and flame set the enemy's heart on fire.

Grimmire screamed in pain and clutched uselessly at his chest. In a last ditch effort, he lurked forward and wrapped his fingers round Rúnya's throat, trying to crush the life from her before the fire completely consumed him. His thick fingers bruised her flesh as the man choked her, cutting off all air as he tightened his grip around her windpipe.

Arthur whirled around and slammed his clenched fists against the base of his guard's skull. Merlin slipped away in the confusion, jabbing his elbows in to the second guard's gut before bringing his knee up sharply against the man's exposed face. Arthur rushed forward and tore Grimmire away from Rúnya. Choking for air Rúnya crumbled to the ground, very much alive but still shaken. "Thank. You." She wheezed painfully.

Merlin hurried over and helped Rúnya on to her feet. The magical pair looked down to where Grimmire lay on the floor. In his chest where Rúnya's magic had struck there were a massive crater, his clothing and skin had turned in to black and grey ash from the extremity of the heat. Trembling from pure relief Rúnya threw her arms around Merlin's neck and squeezed him tightly. "Thank you Merlin." She whispered so that only he could hear. "You saved my life with that magic trick."

The warlock blushed but returned Rúnya's embrace. "You're alright?"

"Give me a moment and I'll be good as new." Rúnya promised through she was still trying to catch her breath. "We should go to the battlements straight away and inform the men what happened." She gazed out the nearest window. "It's almost dawn: when the sun rises I will have the people gather at the citadel."

"No need to send a summons; most are already awaiting their first glimpse of their new queen." A deep voice rumbled.

Rúnya broke away from Merlin's arms. "Uncle Kenny!" She bolted from Merlin's side and in to the waiting arms of her beloved guardian. "You're alive!" She wept, pressing her face hard against his breastplate. "I thought you were gone…." She held on to him tighter.

"I thought I had lost you dear little flame." Sir Kennard admitted. "That night at the ruin…and you were gone…I feared the worst. And then word reached me what happened in Camelot…" He rocked her gently against him. "When I saw your beacon, I scarcely hoped to believe that you truly lived." Kennard bent his head and kissed Rúnya on her cheek. "I'm so proud of you my sweet girl." It was then that the veteran knight noticed Arthur and Merlin for the first time. "Prince Arthur?" He asked in disbelief.

"At your service sir." Arthur greeted Sir Kennard with one of his large, goofy grins.

"Thank you sire, for helping my queen." He nodded to Merlin. "And you as well Sir Knight."

"Oh..I-I'm not a…" Merlin began.

"Come!" Kennard interrupted Merlin's stuttering, mistaking Merlin's stuttering for humbleness. "Let's give the men the news and let the celebration begin!" He nodded to Rúnya. "If it pleases you Your Majesty, I'd be honored to begin making preparations for a feast." Kennard's eyes glittered. "And after that, I believe you and I have a coronation to begin planning."

Rúnya looked down at Grimmire. He had killed her sister and her mother, condemned Rúnya and forced her in to exile while he usurped her throne…yet she felt no joy in being the one who took his life. "See to it that he receives a proper burial." She said softly.

"Of course Your Grace." Kennard looked on at Rúnya proudly. "Your mother would have been quite proud of you, I hope you know that."

"I only hope that her soul can now be at peace." Rúnya replied. "Her and Aura."

As the sun crept over the horizon, the populace of Rheged came like a flood towards the citadel. Rúnya stepped on to the battlements still clothed in battle dress, exhausted and filthy but glowing with victory. "Good morning." She addressed them, her voice hoarse. "Never in my life did I dream that I would arrive at the gates of Rheged as an enemy of the crown. But events over the last few months forced me on such a path. I must commend the bravery of each and every one of you who stood true and loyal subjects in these tried times." Rúnya smiled down at the crowd. "I swear to you that I will do my best to prove that I am worthy of such loyal citizens. I will serve and protect Rheged as my mother and grandmother before me, and all those who have faded into memory. This is a realm of great power and great people. Let us be an example to all free people as a kingdom of strength and tolerance."

"Long live the Queen!" Lord Kennard roared, drawing his sword and thrusting it towards the sky. "Long live the Queen!"

The crowded followed suit, picking up the chant of 'long live the queen' and cheering. Arthur and Merlin cheered as well, both men relieved to be going home to Camelot with good news for Morgana.

Rúnya tried to reward them both as she richly had all the others who had helped her, but neither Arthur nor Merlin would expect any gifts she tried to give save fresh horses for the journey home. The young queen met them before they headed out; dressed at last to look the part of royalty, including a thin silver tiara tucked alongside her raven black hair. "There must be something I other than two new horses I can do for you."

"To see you restored to proper place is reward enough." Arthur told her. "And to return to Camelot without worrying about Morgana tearing my head off."

"I will remember these last few days Arthur Pendragon." Rúnya promised. "Camelot will always have a friend and ally in Rheged, whether Uther wants it or not." She looked up at Merlin and smiled. "And you Merlin…" Her grin widened in to a teasing smirk. "If you ever find yourself tired of being a servant, I'll be in need of a king one day." She winked. "Safe journey home."


	14. Journey's End

Uther slammed his fist down hard upon the table. "What do you mean _crowned?!_" He roared. "I would have thought you capable of finding one little girl!" The king looked at his son with a mix of heavy disappointment and seething rage.

"Forgive me Father, but I found it rather difficult tracking someone who can turn in to a puff of smoke as easily as a normal man blinks his eyes." Arthur lied coolly. "By the time I had any indication of her location the girl had already made it across her own borders."

"And just like that she was able not only to thwart the guards and escape not only Camelot but her own execution, but you'd have me believe that girl was simply welcomed back by Grimmire with open arms?"

"From what I gathered, Grimmire was dead before Rúnya even reached Rheged's borders." Arthur purposefully used the new Queen's proper name. "He couldn't handle the angry mob he had stirred when he usurped the throne and took his own life rather than be torn apart by those loyal to the true ruler of the kingdom." Arthur had to work hard to suppress his smile. "Which apparently seemed to be the entire population: They say all of Rheged rose up when they heard their true queen was alive. Babies hailed her with their first cries of life and old men with their death rattle."

"This is most unfortunate news." Uther sank back in to his chair. "But there is nothing now we can do." He waved his hand, indicating that all in the room were dismissed.

The moment Morgana could, she pulled Merlin and Arthur aside. "Is it true?" She demanded.

"The part about Rúnya being safe, sound and freshly crowned? Yes, that is true." Arthur assured her. "Though it wasn't as simple as I might have made it sound. However, I don't think my father would have appreciated the part where I mentioned Merlin and I fought in a battle to put that girl on her new throne."

"And Grimmire?" Morgana pressed. "He's truly dead?"

"I saw him die with my own eyes. Rúnya saw to that, though he didn't give her much of a choice in the end."

"Thank God." Morgana wrapped her arms round Arthur's neck. "She's safe now."

"From the looks of things, Rúnya will have no trouble adjusting to her new role as queen." Merlin commented.

"Which reminds me." Arthur turned to Merlin."How come _you_ get an offer to come back and be her king? I'm already _king_ material."

"Well you are also a dollophead." Merlin reminded him.

"Merlin…" Arthur warned.

"Maybe she just doesn't like blondes."

"That's it!" Arthur broke his hug with Morgana and chased Merlin down the hall with a half-serious intention on knocking his manservant senseless.

Morgana watched the two until they disappeared down around the corner and shaking her head retired to her chambers. She'd given Gwen the day off and curled up on the ledge near her balcony window, book cradled in her hands. A part of her was furiously disappointed that she hadn't been there to help Rúnya seize the crown and witness the younger girl's victory, but all the same she was extremely grateful that things had worked out as they had. After all, Arthur had promised that in a few months time they'd find a way to slip to Rheged and be there when Rúnya was _officially_ crowned Queen. She couldn't wait.

_'Morgana'_

The voice flickered through her head, an echo just on the outskirts of her consciousness but clear as a bell. Smiling, Morgana closed her book and leaned back against the wall. '_Rúnya'_

_ 'I must thank you for all you did for me. I know that it was because of you Arthur helped me the way he did. I owe you my life, and I and my kingdom will forever be in your debt.'_

_ 'The fact that you're safe is enough for me.' _Morgana's lips curled in to a smile. _'But what's this I hear about you asking Merlin to come be your future king?'_

Through the connection they were sharing, Morgana could almost feel Rúnya blushing. _'There is far more to Merlin then one can see on the surface.'_ Rúnya said at last. _'Just as there was to Arthur. And just as there is to you._' Rúnya's voice softened. _'When the day comes you tire of living under the shadow of the axe Morgana, you and the gifts you possess are always welcomed in Rheged. And though I promised Arthur that he earned a friend and ally with my kingdom, know that if ever you are in need, I will do all I can to aid you.'_

Before Morgana could reply the connection was severed by a knock on her door. "Come in." It was Uther. Morgana hastily stood and dipped in to a curtsey. "My Lord."

"I just came to check in on you." Uther explained. "You've seemed upset these last few days with this whole mess."

"Oh, I'm fine, really." Morgana said quickly. "But if I may ask My Lord…now that the girl is home…you won't pursue her anymore, will you?"

"So long as the sorceress remains in her own kingdom, there is nothing I can do." Uther admitted. "Unfortunately, Rheged is still a realm where magic and its evils are allowed to go unchecked."

"Maybe she'll prove that magic _can_ be a force for good." Morgana dared to whisper. "A force to create, not just destroy."

"Perhaps in Rheged, it is." Uther said, surprising his ward. "But in Camelot, it has a history of only destroying."He sighed. "It has no place here." He turned in looked at Morgana who suddenly felt sick to her stomach. "Will I see you at dinner?"

"Forgive me, but suddenly I don't feel so well." Morgana said. "Perhaps another time."

"Alright then, I have Gaius see to your needs." With that Uther left her.

Once he was gone, only then did Morgana notice how tightly she was clenched her fists. '_He'll never change.' _She thought bitterly. '_Hate loathe him…I __**hate**__ him.' _Next time Morgause summoned Morgana to meet her, the king's ward was determined to tell her all that had happened. Surely her sister would have an opinion on this one way or the other.

Leagues away in Rheged, Rúnya too was thinking about her sister. And her mother. The fire that burned within her day and night, never wavering or going out was a constant tether to them. Still, their loss was one keenly felt every day. She lit a candle by hand and bowed her head. "I'll make you proud…I promise."

Warmth curled around her shoulders, as if someone was enveloping her in to an embrace. '_I am proud of you, my dear little Rúnya.' _Her mother's voice cascaded over her. '_So very, very proud. And I know that you will be a good, just and honorable queen. If you're ever afraid…you know that I'm here. In the fire of your candles, in every hearth that warms you in the night and in the fire that dwells within.'_

"I know." Rúnya said out loud. "I can feel it."

She left the candle burning as she wandered through the halls. By right she supposed that she could be sleeping in her mother's old chambers since they were the queen's room after all…but she preferred her old childhood room. Yawning she flopped down on her own mattress and pressed her face against the pillows. "Finally!" She grinned. "A bed."


	15. Long Live The Queen!

"Morgana!" Rúnya tossed aside proper protocol the moment the familiar face from Camelot were ushered in to the Great Hall. It didn't matter much, the ceremony wasn't for another hour or more, and only Sir Kennard was there to witness the soon-to-be-crowned Rúnya's bubbling excitement. Her friend was just as beautiful as Rúnya had remembered, but something was off. The tenderness that had once consumed Morgana's face had been overpowered by something more rigid, bitter and fearful. It would have given Rúnya more cause for concern if it hadn't been for Morgana's eyes: just as she had remembered when she'd first looked into them, the same glow of kindness that Rúnya's life had been so dependent on. "Forgive me, I'm being rude." She stepped back and nodded to the woman at Morgana's side. "I don't believe we've been introduced before."

The other woman dipped at the waist in to a bow, not a curtsey like Rúnya would have expected. "Morgause, Your Majesty."

Rúnya's eyes snapped back to Morgana. Her face melted in to a smile. "Your sister." She said. "You were able to find a way to be together after all?" Morgana and Morgause exchanged a look. It was clear to Rúnya who exactly was in charge in the duo; Morgana followed her elder sister without question. "So I take that to mean you're no longer the ward of Uther Pendragon?" Rúnya said at last to break the silence.

Surprisingly, Morgana smiled. "We can talk about all that later." She ran her fingers through Rúnya's jet black hair. "We came here to see _you_ Rúnya. It's your special day."

"Thanks to you." Rúnya said sincerely. "I wouldn't be alive, let alone back in my proper place if it hadn't been for what you did for me." She embraced Morgana and leaned in close to her ear so that her words were not overheard. "Whatever path you've chosen to take now Morgana, know that you'll always have my loyalty." She pulled away, never breaking the smile on her face. "I hope you'll be staying a while. Uncle Kenny's prepared a feast large enough to feed all of Rheged." She chuckled. "So I supposed it's a good thing all my people are invited."

Morgana thought about the dozens of feasts Uther threw. How many times had he opened his table to the common people? But Morgana understood perfectly: Rúnya felt like she owed her people everything she had been given. Uther thought his people owed him everything. "Perhaps."

Within the hour everything was in place. Rúnya knelt before the Rhegedian bishop who in between his hands held a delicate silver tiara. It was a crown far less noticeable than the one's Morgana was accustomed to seeing on kings, but she knew it fit Rúnya perfectly.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the peoples of Rheged and her territories according to their respective laws and customs?"

"I swear."

"Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgements?"

"I will."

"And do you so promise to use your utmost power to protect those under your rule? To uphold and maintain the laws of God and to preserve the ways and teachings of the Old Religion?"

"I promise."

"Then it is my duty and pleasure to crown thee, Queen Rúnya Arwen, third of the name, ruler of Rheged and Protector of the Realm, Mother of the Flame." He gently nestles the tiara over her brow. "Long live the Queen!"

The gathered crowd roared in response, just as they had the night Rúnya had won her life back from Grimmire. Morgana looked up at the younger girl and felt a pang of envy. Not for the crown on her head, but the fact Rúnya was finally, safe. Morgana despite escaping with her sister, well…so long as Uther was king she would never be safe. He would never stop hunting until he brought his beloved ward home. That was why, even though she could have easily made a life here with her sister Morgana knew that she could not stay long in Rheged.

"I understand." Rúnya answered when Morgana finished her tale. "You can always make a home here, if you decide running has grown to exhausting." Rúnya took Morgana's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. It was very warm, but Morgana knew that was normal. "Friends stick with one another no matter what. Whether they're wearing a crown or being tied to a stake about to be burned alive."

"I can't ask you to go to war for me." Morgana acknowledged. "You have a promise to Arthur to keep as well, one I would not ask you to break for my sake." She smile faltered. "But there may come a day where I must ask you to preserve my life."

"And I promise that gladly." Rúnya stood up and nodded towards the window. "Where will you two go?"

"I'm not sure. Morgause knows far more about the journey to come then I can possibly hope to understand." Morgana looked out at the world that lay beyond the walls of Rheged. "Somewhere far away I expect…"

"My gates are always open." Rúnya reminded her. "And here, people like us don't have to live in fear. Here, let me see your arm for a moment." She peeled back Morgana's sleeve and pressed her thumb against the soft supple skin. "_Níedfréond_." A small, ashy mark was inlaid in to Morgana's skin. "In your darkest hour, let this gift be your light, when all other lights go out."

"What is it?" Morgana studied her arm. Though she had felt no pain, the mark looked no more than a small burn.

"That is for you to decide when the time comes my friend." Rúnya her throat. "I have to get back, I can already sense Uncle Kenny is getting restless at my absence." She rolled her eyes. "I love the man, but you'd think he'd have relaxed a bit by now."

"Never." Morgana chuckled. "The people who care most for you will be worried forever." She too felt Morgause growing steadily impatient. "I have to go now." She reached over and drew Rúnya in to a long embrace. "You're going to be just fine." Morgana told her. "This is what you were born for." She held on just for a moment longer before letting go and stepping back. "I hope our paths cross again Rúnya."

Rúnya nodded. "They will." She said firmly. "My tale is done, but I may yet have a part to play in yours."

Morgana grinned before slipping out the door and disappearing with Morgause. She drew her green hood over her head and flashed the queen a devilish smirk. "I'm sure you do."

**The End**


End file.
